


Welcome to Eternity

by goosetheflerken



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Fights to See Lucifer, F/M, Post Season 4, Silver City is Boring, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosetheflerken/pseuds/goosetheflerken
Summary: Chloe fights to see Lucifer again, even if it means upsetting Heaven.





	Welcome to Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 finale gutted me and so this resulted.

Chloe felt as if her life was on autopilot. Every day she got up, got Trixie to school, went to work and then came home. For two months she walked around in a daze, telling everyone she was fine when they asked. She wasn’t fine however, she was devastated because just when they’d professed their love, did Lucifer have to leave to return to Hell. She understood why he left and if in his position, she’d have done the same, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. Dan and Ella asked where Lucifer was, and she said he’d gone back to his real home. Linda, Maze and Amenadiel were understanding or at least as much as possible, in Maze’s case. The demon had moved back in with her and Trixie, saying she couldn’t stand the crying infant during the night, but Chloe knew better. She was sure the demon had been instructed by Lucifer to keep an eye on her and Trixie.

Amenadiel told her to pray to Lucifer and she didn’t understand how that would help. Yet when moments got too difficult, either on a case or in her life, she prayed. She told him her worries and her fears, her happiest moments she shared because she knew, instinctively, Hell wasn’t a place for happiness. She didn’t want him to feel as if he was doomed to fear, anger and torment. She whispered a prayer of love to him one morning while making coffee, watching Trixie devour the pancakes that sat on the girl’s plate.

After a while, the prayers became instinct and life slowly began to improve. Trixie went from elementary to middle school and she paired with Dan permanently as her partner. Maze was her roommate, demon friend and go to source for any under-the-table info she needed. Amenadiel took over Lux while raising his son with Linda and the good doctor had a lot more patients then she started out with.

Reality came crashing down in the form of Maze though on occasion. The most recent was after a particularly bad child-homicide case and she was reminded of the fact she was Lucifer’s first love, or only, if one was to believe Amenadiel.

* * *

“Tribe night, tonight.” Maze stated as she ate her Lucky Charms with vodka instead of milk. Trixie sat beside her eating her Lucky Charms with milk, looking heavily invested in her phone. “Dan told Ella you needed to get out so we’re all going out, he’s taking the Little Human.”

Chloe was putting away dishes from the dishwasher. “Thanks Maze but I’m not interested.”

“Seriously Chloe, you need to stop sulking about the case. Just because the guy offed himself doesn’t mean he won’t meet his fate. Pray to Lucifer,” she shivered as if the word ‘prayer’ was mortifying to say. “I’m sure the big guy will make it extra damning if you ask.”

“I’m not going to ask him to torture…”

“You’re the fucking Queen of Hell, you don’t have to ask.”

Trixie looked between the two women. “Wait, Mom’s a queen.” The title had never been uttered around her daughter at her urging when it had been bestowed to her two years before by the demon. Everyone had agreed to it, even Maze reluctantly, but even titles had a way of sneaking out.

“Damn right she is. She may never go to Hell but she’s it’s queen.”

“Does that mean I’m the Princess of Hell?”

Maze turned her head side to side while thinking, “well, technically yes but you’ll never go either. Lucifer made Amenadiel swear to take you both to the Silver City, as boring as that’ll be.”

“Cool!” Trixie stated with excitement before going back to her cereal.

Chloe turned her attention to her daughter. “Go get dressed Monkey so you can get to school on time.” She picked up Trixie’s bowl as the girl ran off to get dressed. Once the girl was out of the room, her eyes targeted Maze. “I don’t want to be Queen of Hell; I’ve said it enough.”

“Too bad, we’ve been over this at boredom that Lucifer says you are. I wouldn’t be been your sworn bodyguard unless you were. Your safety and the Little Human’s are top priority.” She held up her hands in defeat. “I know to keep my distance and not interfere unless it’s celestial or hell-bound issues.”

“Okay, I’ll go with you guys.”

“Good. Now I have to get across town where there’s a bounty I have to pick up.”

* * *

Just when Chloe felt as if she’d be alright for a little while, going out with the girls to talk and relieve some stress, she found herself in a nightmare situation. Dan was with her, but they had guns drawn and were at the end of the barrels of several guns that their suspects held. Tense wasn’t even the right word; it was like standing on the edge of a canyon. One wrong move and you’d fall.

“…guns down cops or we shoot.”

“Same here buddy.” Dan stated with his gun not wavering.

“We said put the weapon down.” Chloe said with conviction. “You don’t have to do this. You can put the weapon down and put your hands up…”

She didn’t get to finish when she felt the impact of the bullet against her ribs. She’d forgotten her bulletproof vest, that was the thought that filled her mind as she fell to the ground. Blood seemed to seep everywhere, against her chest and bled through to her shirt and down to the ground where she lay. Dan rushed to her, the suspects getting away while he put pressure on the wound.

“Hold on Chloe, hold on.”

Chloe looked up at the ceiling of the building they were in and only gasped when a young teenager stood over her in a cloak and bowl cut. She knelt down and put a hand to Chloe’s chest against her clavicle. “You’re alright Chloe, where you’re going has no pain and you’ll see your father again.”

“Lucifer." It was whispered as a plea and the woman only smiled at her sadly before darkness closed in on her.

* * *

Light blinded Chloe and she found herself in a garden with a city in the distance. Sunlight hit her shoulder and she looked down to see herself in a white dress. A flap of wings made her turn and she saw Amenadiel walking to her, the grass around them knee-high and swaying in the gentle breeze.

“Chloe…”

“This is the Silver City, isn’t it?”

The man who had become a part of her family nodded once. “Yes. I’m so sorry…”

She hit his chest with her fists, “take me to Hell.”

“I promised my brother that you’d never step foot there.”

“Did you make a deal with him?” She asked with metaphorical fire in her eyes.

“No, what he made me swear is far more binding than any deal. You will never see Hell, never know it’s tortures or hear it’s deathly sounds.” He put his hands on her arms and took a step back to look at her. “You will be happy here.”

She shook her head, “no I won’t.”

“You remember right now but eventually you will forget your life on Earth and find happiness.” He clasped his hands together, “rest assure Trixie will be safe until the day you see her again. Your father will find you eventually, enjoy your eternity Chloe Decker.”

* * *

Lucifer exited the cell of a particularly nasty child-killer whose name he’d woken with. He assumed it was one of the many silent prayers that had been prayed to him, names rarely appeared but the one had led him to a piece of work. All it took was a thought of the little urchin that had captured a piece of his life so many years ago that he’d set to work.

 The time difference in Hell had began to drag on him but he’d set about making rounds more frequently and investigating anything that occasionally caused disruption to the perfect workings of the place. He’d never needed a palace or place to call his but through craftiness and thought he’d made a palace of brimstone that he’s sure would have made Beatrice Decker proud. He knew it could only be a few years since he’d left Chloe behind but as much as he loved her with his entirety, he dare not dwell as he’d already had to murder a few demons for daring to touch her on Earth. To dwell was to invite pain and open himself up to weakness.

A flap of wings made him chuckle and turned to see his brother. Amenadiel hadn’t come since his son’s first birthday and he’d actually missed the brother that had attempted to send him to Hell years before.

“Brother, it’s been a couple decades. I figured you were late for a visit and to drown me…”

“Luci…” Amenadiel waited a distance away. “I am so sorry.”

Lucifer’s smile disappeared, “what is it?”

“I thought I should tell you in person.” He clasped his brother’s shoulder, “Azrael escorted Chloe to the Silver City and I spoke with Father.”

“No, no it’s been only just shy of two Hell centuries. It should have been a millennium before she…” he looked down before whispering. “How did it happen?”

“Shootout, the killers…”

He put a hand on Amenadiel’s arm as fire lit his eyes. “I want their names!”

“Luci it doesn’t work like that.”

“She was mine Brother!” He raged and tore away, turning from the man delivering news. “She was mine and I wasn’t there. Was she alone?”

“No, Dan was with her.” Amenadiel took a step towards the man that leaned against brimstone walls. “I wanted you to know that Father understands our celestial swearing and won’t force her from the Silver City.”

“What do you mean he won’t force her?” Lucifer turned back to his brother. “Are you telling me that his blessed miracle was destined for Hell?”

“Yes.” Amenadiel spoke solemnly. “Her guilt over her betrayal of you with Kinley weighed on her. Even though she told the priest she wouldn’t help him, she still felt it was her fault he found out about your vulnerability from her.”

“Go Brother, I wish to be alone.”

Amenadiel nodded once before speaking. “Did you know she prayed to you since you left? Did you hear her?”

“The prayers were from her?” It was asked in half disbelief and half hope.

“I told her it could help you both.”

“Thank you.” Lucifer spoke softly as he shared a look with his brother. “I guess it was a small comfort to have had her prayers for centuries before being separated for eternity.”

“They buried her with this, but I swiped it last moment.” Amenadiel pulled a necklace from his pocket and held it out. Lucifer took the necklace and held the bullet necklace he’d given Chloe, running his finger over it. “I figured it’d do you more good than buried for all time.”

* * *

Time ran differently in the Silver City, Chloe realized this as she found herself bored after the initial happiness of seeing her father wore off. No matter what Amenadiel said, she didn’t forget her life on Earth, and she wondered if it had to do with her previous knowledge of celestials or being a miracle, if Maze was to be believed. Walking the meadow or the Silver City, a dull place indeed even if beautiful, made her sit under a tree most days.

For the first time since she arrived, a figure walked up to her. She saw it was the angel that had taken her when she’d died. The teenager, if one could call an angel a teenager, sat down beside her in her cloak and smiled.

“I’m Azrael, you’re Chloe right?”

“Hmm, like you don’t already know. You brought me here.”

The angel shrugged, “my duty, wait you remember that?”

“You’re one of Lucifer’s sisters, aren’t you?” Chloe countered and the angel looked at her in continued disbelief. “So, are you the youngest or are you one of the middle? I assume from his rants that he has an infinite number of sisters and brothers.”

“My brother was right; you really are special Chloe Decker.”

“I’m no one, Lucifer is the special one.” She leaned in to whisper to the angel. “How do I speak to the Big Guy?”

Azrael smiled at her, “Father hears all. Just speak to him.”

“I mean, where can I talk with him?”

“Father hears all, but he only speaks to Angels. I’ve never known him to speak to souls and I’ve been taking them to and from Earth for a long time.” She shrugged, “duty calls. Enjoy eternity Chloe.”

After Azrael flew off, the woman huffed and leaned back against the tree.

* * *

Trixie sat with Maze and Linda as they spoke to her, or at least Linda spoke with her, about how her body was changing. Apparently, Dan had freaked out about Trixie getting her first period and called the two in a fluster. The self-appointed Princess of Hell sat with her mouth open as Linda went through everything and Maze sat eating an apple in apparent fascination as the good doctor went on.

“…so that’s about it.”

“Gross.” Trixie stated and sat back on the couch of Linda’s couch. “Stephanie said it was so cool getting your period but that’s gross.”

Linda nodded, “it can be but remember, it’s just a natural process…”

“Wait.” The girl sat up, “do demons have periods Maze?”

Maze shook her head, “no but I wish they did, this is awesome. My mom just thought me into existence. She’s the only demon that can have kids.”

“So, your mom has had a lot of babies?”

“Yep, last I counted I had close to a billion siblings.” The woman looked up at the ceiling in thought, “but then again she just thinks of us and we’re born.”

Linda shook her head, “why does a demon gets to have kids out of thin air, but humans have to push them out?” It was asked to Amenadiel as he walked in with Charlie fresh back from daycare.

“I don’t know but it’s worth a question.” He stated and put Charlie down, “what’s with the Ladies Afternoon?”

“I got my first period.” Trixie grumbled as she hugged the boy who’d become her self-claimed cousin. “Aunt Linda explained everything, and it was gross.”

Amenadiel knelt by the couch. “I know you wished your mom was explaining it and I know you miss her but she’s happy in Heaven.”

“No, she isn’t.” Trixie stated adamantly. “Heaven means no Lucifer and…”

“Trixie you need to understand that Hell is no place for your mom. Besides, she remembers Lucifer fondly so she’s happy.”

Trixie folded her arms, “what do you mean?”

“People in Heaven don’t remember the life they left behind. They remember the people, like your mom remembers you but she isn’t reminded that she left you behind. It’s to allow people to continue moving on, to prevent dwelling on the pain of everything left undone. Rest assure your mom remembers you and everyone here, but she doesn’t dwell.”

* * *

The sound of wings flapping and a yell broke the peace. “Amenadiel!” Almost everyone jumped and turn to see Azrael there. “Oh, uh oh.”

“Rae, what is the meaning of this.” He saw where her focus was. “Don’t worry, they know about celestials and Maze is a demon.”

Azrael nodded in understanding then started forward. “There’s a situation in Heaven. It’s really bad, Father demands you this moment before we have another Eve incident.”

Trixie folded her arms. “Who are you.”

“Azrael, Angel of Death.”

“Like the actual Angel of Death?” Linda leaned back slightly and continued to hold her son, where she’d clutched him upon first seeing Azrael.

Amenadiel rose up and rolled his shoulders. “I thought Remi closed the door that Eve found?”

“She did but this is totally different.” The teenager swiped her arms in the air. “The soul you fought Father for, remember her? She’s standing on the Edge of Eternity demanding entrance to Hell or Father will be responsible for a fallen soul. Those words exactly and speaking of her, the Nectar of Memories doesn’t work on her. Remembers everything from her time here.”

Maze snorted and laughed, “so Decker is pulling a Lucifer, figures.”

“Mom?”

“No one else would know where the edge of Heaven is.” Maze stated as she shared a look with Trixie. “Told you, Queen of Hell.”

Azrael looked on confused. “What do you mean she’s the Queen of Hell?”

“Lucifer said she’d forever be the Queen of Hell before he left. Made sure I’d tell Decker, said it would be a key to eternal safety.”

“Oh no.” Amenadiel shared a look with Azrael.

“What is it?” Maze stood up, still holding Trixie where the girl held onto her.

Amenadiel sat down on the couch and steepled his fingers. “Lucifer swore me take Chloe to Heaven but must have realized her status as miracle may make the Nectar useless, so he gave you a title to give to her. Titles are everything to Angels, its an identity of who we are. By giving her a title, he’s given the miracle blessed by Father a way to safely navigate Hell should she find a way there.”

“Amenadiel we have to hurry; Heaven runs faster than the Earthy plane.” Azrael stated and Amenadiel stood up.

“It’s her choice Rae, we can only attempt to persuade her.”

Amenadiel looked down when Trixie grabbed his hand, “if she goes to Hell, will she ever see me again?”

“I don’t know. Souls can go to Heaven if they end up in Hell but there’s never been an instance where the opposite has happened.”

“Tell her I love her, but I understand.” Trixie hugged him, “and give her that from me. For Lucifer.” She took a step back and smiled at him.

* * *

Amenadiel landed with Azrael at the mountain’s ledge that was called the Edge of Eternity. It was where his brother had fallen eons and eons before. Several angels were there also, Remiel and their brother Gabriel, Michael had come off his high perch to see the soul that threatened their father.

“Chloe.” Amenadiel called out and the blonde turned from where she stood at the edge of the ledge. “Come away from the edge, if you fall, I don’t know what will happen.” He put out his hand. “You’re not Celestial, you may cease to exist if you do or be damned for eternity.”

Her dress blew around her in the soft breeze. “I’m an innocent soul, that’s be impossible.”

“You and I both know that isn’t true.”

“No, it’s not.” She looked at him with an edge in here yes. “You and I both know the only reason I’m here is because Lucifer wants me to be. He swore you bring me here, a guilty soul damned for Hell.” Gasps were shared across all the angels. “You brought the Queen of Hell to Heaven because he deems me deserving of more. I don’t want more, I want him. If I’m doomed to this place for eternity, burdened to remember everything because I’m a miracle, how is this anything other than Hell?” She looked up at the blinding sun above her, “but He knew that when he sent you to bless my parents. Knew I’d stand here at the edge like the angel he created humanity to resemble. Lucifer was too good to just make the stars so you sent him to judge the souls you couldn’t. I figured you out!”

* * *

A rumble filled the air and sky of Heaven darkened, causing Michael pointed his sword at Chloe. “If you’re going to jump then jump Soul and bound yourself to damnation. My brother was being merciful making one swear to bring you here but you…”

 _ENOUGH!_ The command made all the Angels fall to their knees, but Chloe remained standing. _Today you stand before judgement Chloe Decker. I deem your soul too good for Hell and too damned for the Silver City. Thus, you shall neither walk this plane or that of my son. Amenadiel…_

“Yes Father?”

_Your feather-sworn promise is lifted, take her to where she wishes to go. Chloe, your door in Hell will deliver you here and the door here, deliver you there. You will be as free as my children to walk both planes, now go to my son and stop this madness._

The rumble sounded again before the sky filled with light again. Amenadiel noticed all the Angels looking stunned that their father had talked to a simple soul. Taking the moment to seize on them being stunned, he walked to Chloe and held out his hand, wings unfurling as he put an arm around her waist.

“Hold on, it’s quite the distance.”

“Too much challenging God?”

Amenadiel nodded, “a bit but I’m sure Lucifer will enjoy it.”

* * *

Lucifer sat in the newly constructed throne room of his palace, watching as Lilith herself, poured him wine. She set the pitcher aside and crawled up beside the throne at his feet. The demon was the only demon to look as humans do and was identical to Eve in looks but had no good parts about her. While her daughter had become a good demon, as much as was possible with Maze, she was pure filth.

“My king, allow me to pleasure you.”

“If you want to keep your hand, then I suggest you relocate it.” Lucifer stated with burning eyes and she scrambled back if burned.

“Apologies sire.”

The sound of wings made Lucifer stand up and button his vest. “Well do prepare the guest rooms Lilith, seems my brother has returned for a visit. May even have brought Mazikeen with her.”

* * *

Amenadiel landed and set Chloe on her feet, allowing her to stand in Hell on her own. She looked up and around before settling her eyes on Lucifer, looking stunned as a newborn lamb. She smiled as she took him in despite the surrounding palace.

“Lucifer…” Immediately she ran to him but was intercepted by Lilith before she could reach him.

The demon mother put a blade to Chloe’s neck and sniffed her. “The angel brings an escaped soul; she smells of damnation and purity. Escaped from your loop Little Soul before being taken, seems like you’re mine.”

“Lilith unhand her!” Lucifer screamed but the demon didn’t dare.

“Lilith, I knew your daughter.” Chloe spoke with defiance, “now unhand me before I tell her I had to kill her mother.”

“Who are you to command me? Nothing but a lost soul to toy with.”

Chloe leaned in and whispered in her ear. “I’m the Queen of Hell, I said unhand me!”

As if her words were brimstone forged-iron, Lilith let her go and knelt down. “My queen, forgive me.”

* * *

Walking away from the cowering woman, Chloe walked to Lucifer and threw her arms around his neck. Lucifer breathed her in and held her. “You shouldn’t be here Chloe.”

“Shh, your dad and I got into it and I won.” She held his face. “Think of me as Persephone, able to walk between Heaven and Hell at will.”

Lucifer looked over at Amenadiel and the angel nodded before leaving in a flutter of wings. Going back to the woman in his arms, Lucifer kissed her forehead. “You fought my father?”

“Hmm, said something about coming to you and stop the madness. I caused quite a commotion in Heaven.”

“Oh Chloe.” He chuckled and kissed her knuckles, “I have no doubt you did.”

She kissed him chastely before looking around. “So, is this your place?”

“No, my darling, it’s ours. A palace built for a queen.” He looked past her at the still kneeling Lilith. “Lilith go let your children know that their queen has arrived.” The demon scurried away, and he pulled Chloe towards the stairs. “She has a billion of them, so it’ll be a while. As for them seeing you, that’ll be sparingly as you won’t be going into the deeper parts of Hell. The Limboic Gardens and the Lava Falls, even the Philosophers’ Wing but I don’t want you to see the inner workings of Hell for at least a century.”

“Putting constraints on me?”

“Hmm, no I just don’t want you near the torture and psychopathic wings. At least until you’ve become accustomed to things. Accepting me is one thing but Hell is truly evil. Demons are demons for a reason, Maze being the exception. Plus for every year on Earth is ten down here.” He rubbed her back, “plus if you return to Heaven for a bit, you’ll get to see the urchin faster. It runs faster than Earth and ten times faster than here.”

* * *

Chloe chuckled as she stopped at the top of the stairs but paused at seeing out one of the windows. Finding it was a door not a window, she pushed it open and stepped out onto the balcony to find ash falling and lava flowing in the distance. A valley lay to the opposite side of the lava that had little lights and a city of some type of buildings. “It’s beautiful in a morbid sort of way.”

“Lava flows between here and the cells that hold the damned. You can go anywhere you wish but stay away from there.” He grasped her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Please, that’s all I ask my darling.”

“Okay.” She whispered and turned her body to look at him. “I thought it was cold in Hell.”

“Well, after Los Angeles I felt like I needed to add a bit of heat. The demons were thrilled, they love lava for some psychotic reason. It’s become like the demon beach to be honest. Don’t worry though, there’s a warm hot spring for you here and in the Limboic Gardens if you want water.”

Chloe pulled him close, “I just want you right now.”

“Well, I’m sure I can oblige. What did you have in mind?”

“Idiot.” She chuckled and kissed him deeply. “Welcome to eternity Lucifer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
